Exposure apparatuses are commonly used to transfer images from a reticle onto a semiconductor wafer during semiconductor processing. A typical exposure apparatus includes an illumination source, a reticle stage assembly that positions a reticle, an optical assembly, a wafer stage assembly that positions a semiconductor wafer, a measurement system, and a control system. The measurement system constantly measures and/or monitors the position of the reticle and the wafer, and the control system controls each stage assembly to constantly adjust the position of the reticle and the wafer. The features of the images transferred from the reticle onto the wafer are extremely small. Accordingly, the precise positioning of the wafer and the reticle is critical to the manufacturing of high quality wafers.
There is a constant desire to improve the accuracy of the measurement system.